Love Made For A Demon
by duckbum98
Summary: Beth just moved to California to live with her auntie since her parents died in an 'unknown accident'. On her first day at her new school she bumps into the hot but mysterious Sebastian Michealis and meets his so called 'brother' Ceil Phantomhive, but what she didn't know is that her world is going to change forever.


Black Butler Fan fiction

Blurb

Ceil Phantomhive has two children a son (Rimu) and a daughter (Drew), Rimu light and Drew is dark and Sebastian is helping his master to get out of his grieving loss of his wife Elizabeth. Sebastian soon finds out that he is starting to have feelings towards his master's daughter, and his feelings grew more and more over time as she grew older. Will Sebastian's heart be won over by Drew? And would it be a forbidden death facing love?

Chapter 1

Ceil's POV

I looked at the portrait of my wife that now can no longer show her beauty and her smile to me again tears sprang to my eyes '_damn you tears_' I thought to myself, I would've allowed myself to cry if there wasn't a knock at the door "Come in" trying make my voice crack. At the door stand my demonic butler, Sebastian Michealis wear the usual black tailcoat with a grey vest, white shirt and long black pants with a silver trolley carrying food and a tea set.

"My lord, I've brought you your morning tea, today we have Victorian sponge cake and complaining the cakes is Earl Grey" Sebastian said with a gentle voice.

"Lizzy would have loved the Sponge cake, thank you Sebastian" my voice weaved with sadness.

"Master, is everything okay?" Sebastian voice was full of concern.

"No it's not, why would you ask such an idiotic question?" I spat dipped with rage, he would know either way.

"I'm sorry my lord I was just being generous, why are you still grieving over her?" He asked with an emotion I couldn't mark.

I felt like to yell at him but instead I answer calmly "I miss her, when she was around she made a light in my dark world a light that I was use to yes I know it's being 2 years after her death but I can't get rid of the grieving feeling I have. I want my light back Sebastian... I want her… back" _damn you tears again _I thought I hate it when my feeling overtake my ability to hide them but instead of wiping the tears away I just let them fall.

"I know you miss her Master but she wouldn't like to see you upset like this, she would want to be happy and strong" Sebastian said "I know you properly don't feel like it because the grief your under but there is a letter from your queen" showing me the a white envelope with the majesty mark on the back.

I wiped the tears away and grabbed the letter out of Sebastian's out stretch arm and open the letter and read it:

_Dear Ceil Phantomhive _

_I would like to invite you to my ball and also a meeting which is held in Berlin Germany, Europe. I am still for your loss and I hope children are getting along with loss has while, you don't need to worry about the airfare I have already organised it and paid for it. It leaves in leaves in two todays. I'll see you are the ball tomorrow._

_Sincerely your majesty_

_Queen Victoria_

I sighed I guess I will go, I am the queen's guard dog after all but I have to keep Sebastian here to look after my children. I look up to Sebastian from the papers "the Queen as invited me to a ball which is held at her castle then go with to Berlin, Germany for a meeting the next day but don't want to bring my children so I'm ordering you to look after them while I'm gone, understood? I said sternly.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said as he kneel down with his right arm across his chest.

"Good, now go back my stuff for tomorrows departure" I ordered

"Yes, my young lord" Sebastian bows and leaves the room with gently shutting the door behind him. Leaving me alone with my morning tea and the portrait of Lizzy which still has her smile but sadly it does not look the same as when she was alive.

Sebastian's POV

After I left Ceil in his study I walked towards his room to back his stuff _he's 24 years old and he still can't pack his own bags _I thought and sighed. When I was going through the lobby I saw Mey-rin carrying a stack of boxes to the kitchen, she would of made it without tripping if her shoe lances with tied up but no the lances were loose, she stepped on them and tripped lucky with my speed I caught the boxes as well as Mey-rin without falling over.

"Mey-rin how many times do I have to tell to tie your shoe laces up?" I asked

"Oh… S-sorry Sebastian I didn't notice, they must of come untied when I was walking" she replied shyly

"Its okay this time, but next time make sure they are tie up tightly okay" I said calmly to her.

She stood up properly and quickly tied up her laces tightly and said "yes sir" then took the boxes out of my hands and walks the rest of the way to the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and walked past the library where Rimu and Drew are supposed to be studying, I quickly peaked inside to see if they are studying. First I saw Rimu reading a book – Latin history – he must be deeply into the book he didn't notice me at the door. Then I looked around for Drew, after a quick look at the back of the library where there's another two sets of tables I found her sitting the table with books opened but she not reading them instead she is asleep leaning on her arms like pillows and snoring softly and with her phone next to her head, I chucked.

I went closer to the table silently listening to her snoring softly and check what book she was supposed to study today – Greek mythology – I chucked again '_she is one complicated person but she doesn't need to study, she has me' _I thought I looked down at her face, it was peaceful, beautiful but something underneath that was daring, rule breaking, and dark. Sadly I had to wake this sleeping beauty up or she won't sleep tonight till it's late.

"My lady, it's time to wake up and face reality" I said softly as I gently shook her. Her eyes parted slightly, moaned softly and stretched out.

"What time… is it?" she yawned, looking at my with tried oceanic blue eyes

"3:25pm, my lady" I answered

She stretches out more then said "Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell not to call me 'my lady' or 'mistresses or anything like that? You call me Drew and only that."

"Of course, my l-Drew sorry" I said out loud, _I'm not use to this new world I prefer old England._

"You're forgiven" she said with a smile.

"Excuse me, Drew but I have go pack your father's things" I said, bowed and walked off before she can ask why. I just got to the final turn when my arm was tugged, turned around and saw the one and only Drew, she was panting heavily.

"Why… are… you… packing… dad's… things?" she said in between breaths "where… is …he going?"

I smirked devilishly "he said that he'll explain it after I finish packing."

"Oh ok… Do you need help with anything?"

I gave her look saying 'are you serious?' but I kindly said "No than you Drew, you see I'm simply on-."

"One hell of a butler" she said as she finishing off my sentence "what does that even mean?"

"It's just expression I run along with" I said, _if only you knew_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, well I'll leave you be to pack bye" she said coolly and waved good-bye.

When she left I enter my masters room "now what to pack" I wondered out loud, then I started to back.

Chapter 2

Drew's POV

I didn't walk back to library knowing that I will just fall back asleep instead I went outside to my favourite oak tree. I walked down three steps when I heard a noise – _meow – _I turned around and saw Pitch the cat who visits the manor during the afternoons. I called the cat Pitch because of its silky black fur which looks like the colour of pitch black when it's dark. I picked up Pitch and carried him over to the oak tree with me. I sat down under the shade of the tree and laid Pitch on his back in my lap and scratched his stomach which he loves, he starts to purr softly then he look at me with his big yellow-green eyes and stopped purring, his ears started to twitch then he shifted so he is laying on his stomach.

I followed his gaze and saw Pluto running towards me and Fin-ney trying to catch Pluto. Pitch jumps from my lap and bolts in the other direction. I didn't have time to jump into the tree to escape the mutt's tongue.

"Get off me Pluto that tickles" I giggled, even though I hate all kinds of dogs – including hell hounds- Pluto still gets my attention.

"Pluto get off her! Down boy" Fin-ney cheery voice rang from behind Pluto. Pluto stops licking me and lies at the end of my feet, where I pulled a serious face. _Now I know why I dispraise dogs_ I thought sourly.

"Are you okay Drew?" Fin-ney said his voice full of concern as well as his face showed as much concern as his voice.

"yes, I'm fine Fin-ney don't worry" I said


End file.
